


Mosquitoes

by phasha18



Series: Teen Wolf: One Shots [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: There's a mosquito in the bedroom and Stiles can't find it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf: One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880353
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Mosquitoes

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator._

**Mosquitoes**

  
Stiles was standing on his and Derek's bed in the middle of the night searching madly for a mosquito.

“Der! I can't find it!”

“I know, would you just lie down again?”

“No! If I lie down again and we turn off the light the buzzing will be back,” Stiles huffed pausing before he started again. “And we turn the light on...”

“It hides. I know baby. But would you just lie down,”

“No, not happening,” 

“Stiles. I don't need any more squished mosquitoes on the ceiling,”

“But!”

“Lie your ass down,”

Stiles grumbled before he reluctantly lay back down on the bed and found Derek pulling him closer before flipping the lamp off. Less than thirty seconds later, the incessant buzzing from the mosquito was back. Derek flashed his eyes blue and quickly squished the mosquito.

“Is that better?”

“Uh huh,” 

“Now will you sleep?”

“Uh huh,” 

Derek glanced at Stiles and saw that his partner's eyes were already closing as he lay back down. Stiles mumbled incoherently before he lifted his head and grabbed Derek's arm and put it under his head and snuggled into him. 

“Good thing, I love you,”

“Love you too, Der bear,”


End file.
